Magnet therapy is attracting more and more people, and is gaining experimental evidence for its heeling effects. The term “magnet therapy” refers to the use of static magnets attached to skin surface, absorbed to epidermal upper skin layers and place in a direct contact to the body, usually above pain suffering regions. All products in the market, aimed at providing magnet therapy, are based on creating a magnetic field by placing a static magnet, or metal having magnetic properties, on top of a part of the body which needs the treatment.
Obviously, since the source of magnetic field is presented in the form of large rigid pieces of magnets (or metals) such as disks etc., it is very difficult to achieve direct, close contact between the body and the source of magnetic field. Since strength of the magnetic field is highly affected by the length between the source and the treated area, static magnets are either attached to the body by tape or placed in specially designed products such as belts, wraps, or mattress pads. These methods have literally relief pain for many people spanning the globe. Therefore, new products in the market are available as wraps and adhesive disks, which should be placed as close as possible to the specific treated part of the body. However, such products are still not with good contact and are also limited to specific parts of the body they were designed to; for example, magnetic facial mask has a different geometry then that of a neck wrap.
Therefore, there is a need for a product, which would enable closer contact of the magnetic material, with the body, without being too limited regarding the part of body gains the treatment.
By this invention, we describe a new way to bring the magnetic material into close contact with the skin, in the form of cosmetic compositions. Such compositions are contains finely divided magnetic material, within a cosmetic preparations such as cream, gel, lotion, etc.
The cosmetic effect of magnets is recognized for a long time. For example, there are several products in the market aimed to achieve cosmetic benefits, due to the contact between the magnetic material and the skin, however, still in the form of wraps made of textile, or plastic material, in which the magnets are embedded. Such products are sold as anti-aging magnetic head/neck wrap, anti-aging facial-mask etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,129 to Ardizzone et al. discloses a magneto-therapeutic device incorporates bio-ceramic fibers, which provides simultaneous magneto-therapy and far infrared wave therapy. Similarly, Swiss Pat. No. 313679 shows a handheld massage therapy device having a rotating carrier containing multiple magnetic balls. Russian Pat. No. 2,192,240 to Aronpolin et al. introduces a method involves manual massage given simultaneously with magnet therapy. U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,028,069 to Santiago presents a bio-enhanced magnetic device for promoting hair growth by stimulating a beneficial blood circulation especially on the scalp area. WO0205891 to Ardizzone et al. introduces a magneto-therapeutic device incorporates bio-ceramic fibers which provide simultaneous magneto-therapy and far infrared wave therapy. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,031 to Douglas presents a magnetic pack having water absorbent filler such as poly-acrylamide and having at least one magnet and an accessory strap that allows the application of magnetic therapy.